Un long week-end
by Sanrever
Summary: Après une semaine chargée, Harm et Mac partent ensemble pour un Week-end dont ils se souviendront pendant longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je suis sanrever et je suis nouvelle sur le site mais ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette histoire. En effet c'était ma toute première fan-fiction écrite en 2006. Je suis une fan de séries et je n'avais pas lu de fic depuis longtemps. Je vous propose donc de découvrir ou redécouvrir pour certain ma première fic sur la série JAG.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira bien entendu **« La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.»

**Bonne lecture à tous et très bonne année 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>UN LONG WEEK-END<br>**

**Quartier Général du JAG**

**Jeudi 16 Juin 2005**

**8h00**

- Bonjour Mac, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Bonjour, très bien Capitaine, un peu fatiguée néanmoins. Normal après les quatre affaires que nous avons eu à traiter cette semaine, que des cas difficiles !

- Et c'est à moi que vous le dites ? Vous avez gagné trois procès sur quatre.

- Et oui, que voulez-vous, c'est ça les marines.

- Ne faites pas la maligne !

- Je vous taquine, c'est tout. Je pense que je vais demander quelques jours au Général, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

- Oh, une battante comme vous n'a pas besoin de ça !

- Ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous voulez prolonger votre week-end ?

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je voulais prendre mon vendredi et mon lundi.

- Oh non, c'est ce que je voulais également !

_Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau du Quartier Maître Coates. Et d'un même souffle :_

- Coates, j'aimerais parler au Général.

- Euh, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. Général, j'ai le Capitaine Rabb et le Colonel Mackenzie qui souhaiteraient un entretien !

- Faites les entrer Quartier Maître.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

- Merci Coates.

_Harm et Mac se ruent littéralement dans le bureau du Général tout en parlant, en oubliant les conventions militaires._

- Général je souhaiterai…

- Garde à vous. Que signifie tout ce vacarme, un à la fois. Repos. Colonel, je vous écoute.

- Général, après les dossiers traités cette semaine, je me demandais s'il serait possible de prendre mon vendredi ainsi que mon lundi. Ces dossiers m'ont vidée, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Ça par exemple, c'est bien la première fois que je ne suis pas obligé de vous dire de prendre des vacances! Aucun souci, prenez vos jours et revenez en pleine forme. Et vous Capitaine, que voulez-vous ?

- Pour vous dire la vérité Général, je voulais vous demander la même chose. J'aimerais profiter d'un long week-end avant d'attaquer l'affaire Jefferson.

- Hum, ça m'ennuie un peu, mais bon, il y a peu de dossiers à traiter vendredi et lundi vous ne plaidez pas. Alors dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Garde à vous. Disposez et revenez-moi en pleine forme mardi matin.

- A vos ordres Général.

_Sur ce, Harm et Mac quittent le bureau du Général le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignent chacun leur bureau._

**Quatre heures plus tard**

_A la porte du bureau de Mac, Harm est là et l'observe. Elle est plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier et mange en même temps. Il se demande comment elle fait pour réussir à ce que rien ne tombe de sa fourchette, elle ne regarde pas du tout ce qu'elle fait, trop concentrée par sa lecture. Après avoir pris son temps pour l'observer, regarder les doux mouvements que font ses lèvres, Harm se décide enfin à frapper à la porte._

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non, entrez. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Finalement on a tous les deux obtenu ce qu'on voulait !

- Oui, et en y repensant, c'était plutôt comique notre façon de débarquer dans le bureau du Général.

_Ils rient tous les deux._

- Mac, qu'allez-vous faire de ces quelques jours ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop pour le moment.

- Ça vous dirait une ballade avec Sarah ?

- Vous plaisantez j'espère. A chaque fois que je monte avec vous dans un avion il nous arrive quelque chose.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer !

- Ah bon ? Par exemple, les braconniers et le Paraguay ça ne vous a pas suffit ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment un bon jour. Mais bon c'est juste qu'au lieu de passer ces quelques jours chacun de son côté, j'ai pensé, que nous pourrions faire quelque chose ensemble.

- Et qui vous dit que je n'ai pas déjà prévu quelque chose avec une autre personne ?

- Vous. Il y a quelques minutes. De plus je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seule après ce que vous venez de traverser.

- Merci, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. Et puis après tout, ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! Mais pas d'avion, pour une fois c'est moi qui choisi.

- Ok, ça me va. Que voulez-vous faire ?

- Ah ça, surprise Matelot ! Soyez prêt demain matin à neuf heures. Je passerais vous prendre.

- Mac, un petit indice s'il vous plaît.

- Non, vous verrez bien !

_Sur ces mots Harm quitte le bureau de Mac avec un petit air inquiet, que pouvait-elle avoir comme idée. Mac de son côté avait un large sourire aux lèvres._

**Appartement de Harm**

**Vendredi 17 juin 2005**

**9h00**

_Harm apparaît à la porte de l'immeuble et lance un grand sourire à Mac._

- Bonjour Mac, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce !

- Oui, le temps idéal pour notre week-end.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire où l'on va !

- Non, j'espère que vous avez pris de quoi vous couvrir !

- En fait vu que je n'ai aucun indice, j'ai pris un peu de tout.

- Parfait, alors on est parti.

_Harm monte dans la voiture de Mac avec enthousiasme et inquiétude. Il va passer quatre jours avec elle mais il ne sait pas où. Mac conduit sans se soucier des appréhensions de son ami et allume la radio. La route se passe bien, Mac chante à tue-tête les tubes qui s'enchaînent à la radio._

- Je ne savais pas que vous chantiez aussi bien, vous avez une jolie voix.

- Détendez-vous et profitez un peu du voyage. Vous aussi vous pouvez chanter !

_Sur ces mots, Harm commence à se détendre et se met à chanter avec elle._

**Trois heures plus tard**

- Ça y est on arrive.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- On dirait un Haras et qui dit Haras dit chevaux.

- Bravo Sherlock Holmes, vous en avez d'autre comme ça ?

- Mac on ne va pas faire du cheval dites-moi !

- Pourquoi, Harmon Rabb Junior aurait-il peur d'un canasson ?

- Non non, pas du tout.

- Oui c'est ça, je vous crois. (petits rires)

- En fait je ne suis jamais monté à cheval.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

_Sur ces paroles, une jeune femme s'approche de la voiture._

- Sarah, contente de te voir. Tu viens profiter du beau temps ? Oh, mais, qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?

- Euh, enchanté, Harmon Rabb Junior.

- Bonjour, Harmon Rabb Junior.

- Salut Sally, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, tu as prévu de monter ?

- Oui c'est ça. Prendre le bon air.

- En tout cas ça me rassure que tu n'ailles pas là haut toute seule.

- Aller là haut, comment ça ?

- Ben en randonnée pardi !

_Harm regarde Mac avec de grands yeux plein de supplice._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une faim de loup.

- Ça tombe bien c'est prêt, tout le monde à table.

_Pendant le déjeuné Harm n'ose pas trop intervenir dans la conversation. Il écoute et observe Mac qui rayonne, il l'a rarement vu aussi détendue. Puis il hasarde enfin une question._

- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui, depuis que nous sommes enfants, nous étions voisines à l'époque.

- Oh, c'est vrai, vous avez connu Mac enfant ? Il faut que vous me racontiez ça !

- Nous nous sommes connues lorsque nous avions six ans. J'ai emménagé la maison d'à côté, à partir de ce jour nous sommes devenues inséparables.

- Alors vous devez avoir plein d'histoires à me raconter.

- Oh ça oui, on a fait les quatre cent coups avec Sarah. Par exemple, je me souviens d'un jour, nous devions avoir quatorze ans il me semble. Nous sommes parties à la rivière, il faisait très chaud ce jour-là, on a eu envie de se baigner mais évidemment pas de maillot alors comme il n'y avait personne, …

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a du boulot, il faut se préparer sinon on ne sera jamais au lac avant la nuit.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison.

- Oh non, ça devenait intéressant

- Harm, je peux vous appeler Harm ?

- Oui bien sûr Sally.

- Pourriez-vous essuyer la vaisselle pendant que Sarah et moi allons préparer les chevaux ?

- Pas de problème, de toute façon je n'y connais rien aux chevaux.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

_Sur ces paroles, Mac et Sally sortent de la maison et se dirigent vers les écuries._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici la suite des aventures de Mac et Harm

La fic sera posté en 10 parties.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- Dis-moi toi, c'est la première fois que tu amènes quelqu'un ici !<p>

- Oui, Harm est un collègue et c'est également un très bon ami.

- Oui c'est ça, à d'autre.

- Non je t'assure que c'est vrai.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et ce beau gosse !

- Non, il n'y a rien du tout.

- En tout cas à la façon dont il te regarde…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa façon de me regarder ?

- Il te dévore des yeux, il a envie de toi c'est flagrant.

_Mac se met à rougir._

- T'exagère un peu là.

- Oh non, et d'après ce que je vois tu n'es pas insensible à son charme.

- Sally!

- Ben quoi, dis-moi que j'ai tord. Je te connais assez pour savoir quand un mec te fait de l'effet. Et celui-là ne t'en fait pas qu'un peu.

- En fait c'est une longue histoire.

- Ça tombe bien, on commence à peine à préparer les chevaux.

- Bon d'accord, je te fais un résumé.

- Je t'écoute.

- En fait, ça fait maintenant neuf ans qu'on se connaît Harm et moi. Et à chaque fois qu'on essaye d'aborder le sujet, ça merde quelque part.

- Neuf ans ! Tu plaisantes, tu arrives à travailler avec un mec pareil depuis neuf ans sans qu'il ne ce soit rien passé. Je ne te crois pas.

- Pourtant c'est le cas. A part le fait qu'on se soit embrassés deux ou trois fois. Rien du tout, rien de rien.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés et puis plus rien ! Mais toi tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

- Je l'aime, je suis folle amoureuse de lui en fait.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas simplement ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette et je ne veux pas le perdre comme ami, tu comprends ?

- Pas vraiment en fait. Rejetée, jamais de la vie ; A la façon dont il bave en te regardant. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas d'arrière pensée en l'amenant à la cascade.

- En fait c'est toi qui a raison, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça il faut qu'on parle tous les deux sans que l'un de nous puisse s'enfuir.

- Ça doit être important, tu n'as jamais amené personne chez toi. Mais bon changeons de sujet, il arrive.

- Alors les filles, ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui, aucun problème, les bêtes sont prêtes.

- En fait ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, ça va me changer des airs.

- Vous changer des airs ?

- Mac ne vous a pas dit que j'étais pilote ?

- Non elle m'a dit que vous travailliez ensemble.

- Donc elle vous a parlé de moi. (petit rire)

- Oh juste comme ça, une brève présentation.

- Bon, sinon votre cheval c'est Tempête, le cheval de Sally. Il vous plaît ?

- Il est immense !

- Vous êtes grand, et il y aura aucun problème, il est très doux.

- Et vous, vous montez lequel ?

- Je monte le mien, Poussière d'étoiles.

- Le votre ? Vous avez un cheval ?

- Et oui Harm, vous ne savez pas tout de moi !

- Je suis en train de le découvrir en effet.

- Ne soyez pas inquiet, vous n'allez pas passer quatre jours à cheval.

- Merci Sally vous me rassurez !

- Quoi qu'en fait peut être que si ! _(elle dit cela tout en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Mac)_

_Mac ne sait plus ou se mettre, mais heureusement Harm n'a pas relevé l'allusion que vient de faire Sally._

- Harm, il est tant que l'on prépare nos sacs si on veut être au lac avant le couché du soleil.

_Harm dans ses pensées : lac, couché de soleil, finalement ce n'est pas si mal cette petite ballade à cheval. En plus Mac à l'air détendue, bref tout va pour le mieux._

_Toute l'équipe s'en va préparer le nécessaire pour la petite excursion. Mac part chercher de quoi camper et laisse Harm et Sally dans la cuisine s'occuper des provisions._

- Sally, vous n'auriez pas un maillot de bain à me prêter par hasard ?

- Non désolée, mais bon il ne faut pas vous formaliser, il n'y aura que Sarah et vous de toute manière.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que je suis timide ! (il devient tout rouge)

- Ne devenez pas tout rouge comme ça, Sarah vous plaît n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Mac est une amie c'est tout !

- Vous mentez très mal, elle vous trouble, ça se voit.

_A ce moment Mac les rejoint dans la pièce._

- Qu'êtes-vous en train de mijoter tous les deux ?

_Sally et Harm se regardent et répondent en même temps : _Rien du tout !

- On se demandait quoi mettre comme nourriture dans les sacs.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas encore fini de tout préparer ?

- Ne Pas.

_Voyant que ses deux amis restent là à la regarder les bras ballants, Mac saisi la nourriture dans les placards et boucle les sacs en quatrième vitesse._

- Bon ce n'est pas tout matelot mais il va falloir qu'on y aille. Sally on se voit dans quatre jours. Merci pour tout.

- Bon ben le chef a donné les ordres, à bientôt Sally, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Harm que faites-vous ? On a trois heures de route qui nous attendent et il est déjà presque quatorze heures, allez à cheval.

_Harm sort enfin de la maison et voit que Mac est déjà à cheval, prête à partir, il se dirige alors vers sa monture, met le pied à l'étrier et patatras il se retrouve par terre les quatre fers en l'air. Mac et Sally voyant qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal, sont prises d'un sacré fou rire._

- Besoin d'aide, peut être ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

_Harm enfin à cheval, nos deux amis sont prêts à partir. Sally les regarde s'éloigner, Harm s'énervant après Mac toujours aux prises avec son fou rire._

* * *

><p><em>Cela fait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils sont partis, Mac, voyant que Harm a quelques difficultés, décide qu'il est temps de faire une pause. Elle se retourne vers Harm et lui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Ils mettent pied à terre, attachent les chevaux et vont s'asseoir sur l'herbe.<em>

- Alors pas trop fatigué Capitaine ?

- Non ça va, un peu mal au derrière, c'est tout. Mac, c'est encore loin ?

- On a fait un tiers du chemin à peu près. Harm si ça ne va pas, on peut toujours faire demi-tour.

- Et m'avouer vaincu ? Ça jamais !

- Vous et votre orgueil de mâle !

- Ce n'est pas ça, je vous ai promis qu'on ferait ce que vous vouliez, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- C'est bien vrai ça, toutes vos promesses ?

- Bien sûr Mac et je n'ai pas oublié celle que je vous ai faite à la naissance d'AJ.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler Harm.

- Et pourquoi ça, il n'y a personne pour nous interrompre que je sache.

- Harm, je crains fort que cette promesse c'est moi qui ne pourrais pas la tenir.

- Mac je suis désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête, je suis maladroit. Mais il ne faut pas être si pessimiste je suis sûr qu'un jour vous aurez des enfants.

- Bon si on continuait ! Plus de pause jusqu'au lac d'accord ?

- Pas de souci, Mac, ça va aller ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Et les voilà repartis._

* * *

><p><em>Harm a apprécié cette petite pause, mais s'en veut d'avoir été aussi bête, un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine aurait fait mieux. Il vient en week-end avec elle pour ne pas la laisser seule après ce qu'elle a vécu et il faut qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat à la première occasion. Il n'a qu'une envie c'est de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il faut qu'il fasse attention à ses paroles maintenant. Il veut la voir sourire et non pleurer.<em>

_Mac de son côté est pensive, elle entend à nouveau les paroles que Harm lui a dites, elle sait qu'il n'a pas voulu la blesser. Mais il a touché en plein cœur. Elle voudrait y croire, donner raison à Harm, à sa psy, donner tord à la médecine. Mais se battre, toujours se battre, elle est fatiguée et n'est pas sûre de le pouvoir encore. Alors elle met sa douleur de côté et se dit qu'elle doit profiter de l'instant présent et de son week-end avec Harm et qu'il sera temps de reparler bébé plus tard._

_Le temps passe et très peu de paroles sont prononcées, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. D'un coup, Mac pousse un cri de joie, ce qui a pour effet de sortir brutalement Harm de ses pensées._

- Que se passe t-il ?

- On est arrivé, ce n'est pas splendide ?

_Alors Harm avance jusqu'à sa hauteur et reste ébahi devant le paysage qui s'offre à lui. Ils sont sortis de la forêt et se retrouvent dans une petite clairière au bord d'un lac aux reflets multicolores entouré par les montagnes. Mac a déjà mis le pied à terre et observe son ami. On dirait le regard d'un enfant qui découvre la mer pour la première fois._

- Alors Harm pas trop déçu d'avoir fait trois bonnes heures de cheval ?

- Oh ça non, Mac c'est splendide. Je ne regrette rien du tout et mon corps aura oublié toutes ces courbatures dès que j'aurais plongé dans ce lac.

- Hep, pas si vite, il faut d'abord établir le campement. Après on pourra se détendre

- On ne peut pas d'abord piquer une tête ?

- Je ne préfère pas, la nuit tombe vite par ici et le froid avec. Je préfère qu'on soit installé avant. Ecoutez, je m'occupe de monter la tente et vous allez chercher du bois pour faire le feu. Comme ça on aura vite fini !

_Harm partit donc à la recherche de bois sec pour faire le feu. C'est elle qui avait raison, mieux valait que tout soit prêt avant de se détendre. Tout en cherchant du bois, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il voyait son sourire se dessiner dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il trouve enfin le courage qui lui avait fait défaut durant toutes ces années. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire les choses tout simplement ? Pourquoi lorsque c'était le bon moment, il se bloquait et la faisait souffrir ? Il fallait que cela cesse._

_Pendant ce temps, Mac s'occupa de décharger les sacs accrochés aux chevaux, de les panser et de les accrocher à l'aide d'une longe à un arbre. Une fois les bêtes soignées, elle entreprit de monter la tente. Elle en avait l'habitude et en moins de cinq minutes c'était fait. Elle prépara ensuite la zone où ils allaient faire le feu. Et voilà tout était prêt. Mais que faisait donc Harm ? Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il était parti. Elle l'appela mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle se décida à aller à sa recherche pour voir ce qu'il manigançait. Tout en avançant, elle en profita pour cueillir quelques baies comestibles. Soudain elle l'aperçut, il était assis sur la souche d'un arbre les yeux emplis de larmes, le regard ailleurs. Elle s'approcha de lui en signalant le plus possible sa présence pour ne pas blesser sa fierté d'homme. Qu'avait-il pour être dans cet état ?_

_Harm entendit du bruit venant dans sa direction. Il sortit alors de sa torpeur et aperçut Mac qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il sécha vite ses larmes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état._

- Harm, que faites-vous ? Vous ne voulez plus aller vous baigner ?

- Me baigner, bien sur que si, allons-y !

- Eh pas si vite, vous oubliez le bois, pilote.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

_Mac ramassa la moitié du bois et Harm prit le reste. Il avait retrouvé son sourire ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Mais elle se demandait tout de même ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Arrivés au campement, Harm se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps pendant son absence._

- Commencez à préparer le feu, je reviens. _(dit-elle en pénétrant dans la tente.)_

_Quelques minutes plus tard elle en ressorti vêtue d'un magnifique maillot deux pièces turquoise. Il ne put se retenir de la contempler des pieds à la tête. Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Mac le sortit de son état dubitatif._

- Hep pilote, ce n'est pas comme ça que le feu va s'allumer ! Laissez-moi faire, je prends le relais pendant que vous vous changez.

_Sur ces dernières paroles, Mac s'agenouilla et se mit à préparer le feu. Harm, lui, se releva et commença à se dévêtir. Mac le regarda faire discrètement voyant que lui ne la quittait pas du regard. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Harm déclara qu'il était prêt. Mac le regarda et allait dire quelque chose quand il la prit de court._

- Je n'ai pas de maillot alors ça fera l'affaire.

_Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le lac. Harm avait le regard d'un enfant à cet instant, un regard empli par la joie et le jeu. Il se retourna soudain vers Mac et la souleva de terre et partit en courant vers l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'eau. Il la posa délicatement et lui fit un sourire._

- Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez à marcher sur ces cailloux.

_Mac le regarde et lui sourit à son tour. Elle dépose alors un doux baiser sur sa joue._

- Merci monsieur !

_Il la regarda nager, elle était si belle. A ce moment très précis, il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer très fort dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Seulement voilà, devait-il céder à ses propres pulsions, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de Mac ou se contenter de la contempler ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

voici la suite du jour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Tout perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Mac arriver derrière lui et mettre ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Ça le fit sursauter mais il se sentit ravi de son initiative.<em>

- Alors pilote toujours perdu dans ses pensées ? C'est souvent on dirait.

_Elle allait retirer ses bras lorsqu'il la retint contre lui. Il voulait encore sentir sa présence, sa douceur. Il se retourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien._

- Harm, vous allez bien ?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux qu'à cet instant.

_Il s'approche délicatement de ses lèvres et y pose un baiser délicat. Mac resserre alors ses bras autour de lui et répond à son baiser. Elle fait entrer tout doucement sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et ce doux baiser devient soudain très sensuel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut arrêter. C'est donc par manque d'air qu'ils finissent par se séparer. Mac relâche alors son étreinte et plonge pour s'éloigner et regagner la berge. Harm, quant à lui, reste figé et ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer. Mac a fait le premier pas, comment a-t-il pu rester dans le vide et elle savoir quoi faire ? Il voulait encore sentir son baiser, pourquoi était-elle partie ? Soudain il entendit Mac l'appeler._

- Harm, que faites-vous ?

- Euh, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, en fait il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'eau, car il ne contrôlait plus rien et surtout pas le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qui se manifestait si violemment au niveau de son entrejambe. Il observait Mac qui était allée prendre une serviette et se séchait. Ensuite il la vit allumer le feu et préparer à manger. Il allait devoir sortir de l'eau mais n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler son désir._

- Harm, c'est bon maintenant ! À quoi vous jouez ?

_Mac trouvait bizarre sa réaction, pourquoi restait-il ainsi dans l'eau ? L'avait-elle choqué en répondant ainsi à son baiser ? Peut être qu'il ne désirait pas être avec elle ! Elle était inquiète et décida d'aller le rejoindre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Harm vit son intention._

- Mac s'il vous plaît ne venez pas.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

- Mac je vous en supplie.

_Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et nagea vers lui._

- Harm ne faites pas l'enfant, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien !

- Rien ? Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes là sans bouger ! Le soleil se couche et il commence à faire frais. Vous allez prendre froid, allez venez.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? Vous avez une crampe ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Alors je vais vous ramener.

- Non ça va passer.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule !

_Elle s'approche de lui et met ses mains autour de lui. Elle se rapproche encore d'avantage et fixe son regard. Et d'un coup, elle comprend le problème, elle sent son membre dur contre sa jambe. Mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Il la désire, c'est certain. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils se cherchent que le désir a été trop fort lors de leur baiser. Elle se sent coupable et souhaite l'aider._

- Mac écoutez.

- Ne dites rien, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne contrôle plus rien.

- En effet c'est ennuyeux, essayez de penser à autre chose !

- Facile à dire !

- Vous préférez que je vous laisse seul ?

- Ça ne changerait rien, restez s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord.

- Mac !

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'aurai du vous dire ça bien avant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Harm !

- Si, au contraire, je me sentirais mieux.

- Harm, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise en vous embrassant.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai juste été surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avec vous j'ai toujours tout faux. Je vous aime depuis que je vous ai rencontrée et c'est vous qui prenez les devants. Moi je suis là, comme un ado pris en faute et je ne sais jamais quoi faire !

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'aimez ?

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui Harm, à l'instant.

- Vous voyez, là encore, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Harm, vous idéalisez trop notre relation. C'est pour ça que vous êtes si tendu. Peu importe le moment, vous me l'avez enfin dit !

_Harm la regarde, elle a raison, il lui a enfin avoué ses sentiments. D'un coup il se sent serein et détendu._

- Et bien voilà tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On va manger pilote !

_Harm ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire, puis soudain il se rend compte que son désir est enfin passé. Il nage derrière elle et la rejoint près du feu pour partager le repas. Mac, qui s'est rhabillée, lui tend des vêtements pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid._

- Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous. Jamais je n'aurai pensé faire ça un jour !

- Ça vous plaît vraiment ? Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non vraiment, j'ai passé une très bonne journée malgré les petits soucis. Et puis maintenant qu'on est là, je n'ai plus à me soucier du cheval !

- Euh, enfin c'est-à-dire pas tout à fait.

- Comment ça pas tout à fait ?

- On n'est pas arrivé à destination, demain on a encore trois heures de cheval et on y sera.

- Ah bon ! Mais j'aimais bien cet endroit moi.

- Vous aimerez encore plus l'autre, croyez-moi. Et en plus vous dormirez dans un vrai lit.

- Mac où allons-nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Comment ça chez vous ?

- J'ai une maison là-haut ainsi qu'une cascade, c'est mon petit coin de paradis perso.

- Sans blague, vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé ?

- En fait il n'y a que Sally qui soit au courant. Je n'ai jamais emmené personne là-bas.

- Alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

- Peut-être pour que vous découvriez un côté de moi que je ne vous ai jamais montré. Harm, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, si ce n'est pas avec vous que je peux partager cela alors avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est merci.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais cette journée m'a épuisée, si on allait se coucher ?

- Oui c'est vrai que je suis fatigué moi aussi, je ne pensais pas que faire du cheval pouvait être si fatigant.

_C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la tente. Harm n'a pas encore vu l'installation de Mac et reste surpris lorsqu'il découvre qu'il n'y a qu'un seul sac de couchage, mais immense. Il regarde Mac d'un air interrogateur._

- Oui, je sais, il n'y a qu'un sac. C'est moi qui l'ai fait j'aime bien me sentir à l'aise. Alors j'ai relié deux couettes avec des fermetures éclairs. Voilà pour la petite histoire. Et vu qu'il est assez grand pour nous deux, on n'allait pas s'encombrer d'un autre sac.

_Harm ne répond rien et est en fait plutôt ravi de la situation. Comme ça ils seront plus proche l'un de l'autre._

_Harm ressort de la tente pour protéger les braises du feu, afin d'en allumer un plus facilement demain matin. Mac en profite alors pour se changer. Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il découvre Mac vêtue de l'un de ces pyjamas en flanelle dont elle a l'habitude de porter. Elle a détaché ses cheveux qu'elle laisse pousser depuis quelque temps. Il la trouve sublime, elle est plongée dans un livre et il en profite pour l'observer. Cette femme le fascine. Comment arrive-t-elle à dégager tant de choses d'elle-même ? On la connaît autoritaire, distante et même parfois froide, ainsi que solide. Mais là il n'en est rien, il la regarde et elle parait si sereine et en même temps si fragile. Il se dévêt à son tour et reste en tricot de corps et boxer pour la nuit. Il se glisse sous la couette et regarde ce qu'elle est en train de lire. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle est en train de lire un livre pour enfants et ados : Harry Potter !_

- Dites Mac, vous retombez en enfance ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- Harry Potter c'est pour les enfants !

- Ne croyez pas cela, c'est bien écrit et c'est passionnant. Chloé l'a oublié à la maison, j'en ai profité pour jeter un coup d'œil et c'est vraiment bien. Mais vous savez, j'adore lire, je m'intéresse à tout et je lis toutes sortes de livres.

- Dans ce cas il faudra me le prêter après car AJ me parle parfois d'Harry Potter, ainsi que Mattie, et je n'y connais rien ! Alors ce ne serait pas un mal de s'instruire. Mais bon essayons d'être un peu sérieux un moment. J'aimerais qu'on essaye d'avoir une certaine conversation que nous avons tendance à éviter.

- Là, maintenant ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça vous pose un problème ?

- Non c'est juste qu'on passe un bon week-end et ce serait bête qu'il soit gâché si jamais la conversation en question ne se déroule pas très bien. Et en fait, je ne sais pas si une conversation est vraiment utile !

- En tout cas Mac, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- Attendez, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est la nature qui vous a joué un mauvais tour c'est tout.

- Mac, ce n'est pas que ça et vous le savez. Mac, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

- Harm !

- Non, laisses-moi finir. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. Je veux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître et surtout à mieux s'écouter. C'est moi qui aies toujours ralenti les choses entre nous et pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te serrer dans mes bras.

- Harm ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Peut-être parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvons nous enfuir. Peut-être aussi parce qu'on ne risque pas d'être interrompus et enfin parce que je te trouve particulièrement splendide aujourd'hui.

- Merci. Tu me tutoies maintenant !

- Tiens mais oui c'est vrai et toi aussi !

- Je pense que c'est déjà quelque chose de très important cette étape, car ce sont des barrières invisibles que nous nous sommes infligées.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Harm, je t'aime.

_Harm reste là à la regarder, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le dise comme ça, tout simplement comme si ça faisait neuf ans qu'elle lui disait. Il est heureux d'entendre ces quatre mots dans la même phrase et encore plus qu'ils soient prononcés par Sarah._

- Mac, j'ai une question, je t'ai toujours appelée Mac, mais j'aimerais t'appeler Sarah lorsqu'on est tous les deux, je peux ?

- Bien sûr, c'est mon prénom après tout.

_Puis elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Lui, passe ses bras autour de sa taille et répond à son baiser. Leurs langues entrent en contact et un flot de sensations les envahis. Lorsqu'ils finissent par se séparer pour pouvoir respirer, ils se sentent tous deux plongés dans un océan de bien-être._

_Leur journée a été très riche en émotions et c'est épuisés qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour la suite...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

**voici la suite de ce long week-end, par contre je ne pourrais pas poster demain alors la suite sera dimanche.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 18 juin<strong>

**7H00**

_Harm se réveille tout doucement, ouvre les yeux et se souvient enfin où il se trouve. Il se tourne vers Sarah mais elle n'est plus là. Il sort du sac de couchage, enfile son jean et son pull et sort de la tente. Sarah est là, au coin du feu et prépare le thé._

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Oui, comme un bébé, tu veux du thé ?

- Oui, merci.

_Harm s'approche de Sarah, prend la tasse qu'elle lui tend, la pose sur le sol et se rapproche d'avantage pour l'embrasser. Ses baisers sont si doux, comment a-t-il pu résister pendant si longtemps ? Ils se séparent et Harm voit un magnifique sourire apparaître sur le visage de Sarah._

- Tu veux des croissants ?

- Des croissants ? Il y a un boulanger dans le coin ?

- Harm voyons ! Malheureusement non, ils sont d'hier mais bon ce sont les joies du camping !

- Ça ira très bien. Un thé, un croissant, la femme que j'aime, une vue magnifique, je n'ai jamais pris un tel petit déj'.

- Tu ne regrettes pas l'avion alors ?

- Pour une fois pas du tout.

_Ils finissent de prendre leur petit déjeuné en silence, ne laissant place qu'aux seuls bruits de la nature._

- Bon, au travail !

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, hier tu m'as dit qu'on avait encore de la route. Moi j'ai hâte de voir ton petit coin de paradis. Alors, il faut tout ranger pour partir au plus vite.

- A vos ordres Capitaine.

_Ils commencent donc par éteindre le feu, puis s'attaquent à la tente. Une fois que tout est ramassé, ils se dirigent vers les chevaux. Mac aide Harm à monter et se met en selle elle aussi. Et les voilà repartis._

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui Harm est beaucoup plus à l'aise sur sa monture, il est heureux et chantonne. Mac, voyant que ça allait, ils avancent côte à côte. Elle aussi se sent bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle a laissé tous ses soucis derrière elle. Mac explique à Harm où ils se trouvent et lui résume les légendes du coin.<em>

- Sarah, ça fait longtemps que tu viens ici ?

- En fait, j'ai acheté ce bout de terrain un an après m'être engagée dans les marines. J'avais découvert cet endroit avec Sally lors d'une ballade et j'ai eu un flash.

- Tu y viens souvent ?

- Ça dépend, au début j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule dans un endroit qui puisse m'apaiser. Alors j'y venais le plus souvent possible.

- Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ?

- En fait depuis que je suis au Jag, j'y viens moins souvent, quatre ou cinq fois par an. Et souvent Sally m'accompagne, on se fait des moments entre filles.

- En fait avec cette maison tu as un peu les mêmes sensations que celles que j'éprouve avec mon avion !

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

- Je pense qu'on était tous les deux fatigués et qu'on avait besoin de se ressourcer. De plus comme tu l'as dit hier, aucun de nous ne peut fuir ici. Et on avait besoin de se retrouver rien que tous les deux pour faire le point. Tu avais raison hier c'est l'occasion pour avoir notre petite discussion.

- Je le pense aussi. Et je pense que pendant ce week-end, elle viendra d'elle-même le moment voulu.

- En tout cas, je trouve que nous avons fait de gros progrès au niveau de la communication.

- Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens apaisé depuis que nous sommes ici. Je comprends que tu y viennes t'y ressourcer.

- C'est vrai que cette montagne est apaisante.

- Ça alors, une plaine, elle est immense. Tu sais quoi Sarah ?

- Quoi, tu veux faire galoper les chevaux ?

- Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais.

- Alors à quoi ?

- La prochaine fois, on pourra y venir en avion, qu'en penses-tu ?

- En avion ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai que ce serait plus rapide, il n'y a qu'une heure de marche jusqu'à la maison.

- Pour venir passer deux jours ce serait bien !

- Tu n'as même pas encore vu la destination !

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tant que je suis avec toi. Et ici, personne ne peut nous déranger.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors sinon on le fait ce galop ?

- Euh là je ne suis pas sûr.

- Les chevaux en ont besoin et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'est pas compliqué, et je suis presque sûre que ça va te plaire. Alors, tu te mets derrière moi comme ça tu n'auras rien à faire, juste à rester dans mon sillage. Sinon tu gardes les rennes dans tes mains et tu t'accroches soit à la crinière soit au pommeau de la selle. Et tu te laisses aller. On y va ?

- Bon ben on y va !

_Harm fait ce que Sarah vient de lui dire et attend. Sarah commence à accélérer un peu l'allure et se met à galoper. Harm se crispe un peu au début et se rend compte qu'il a l'impression de voler alors qu'il se trouve sur un cheval. La vitesse, alliée au vent qui caresse son visage, lui procure des sensations extraordinaires. Il se détend complètement et ça va tout seul, son corps prend le rythme du cheval. Sarah a raison, il aime cette sensation. Finalement, leurs passions ont un point commun, faire ressentir un sentiment de liberté, un bien-être intérieur. Sarah se retourne vers lui et le voit heureux. Elle ralentit doucement le rythme de son cheval et ils se retrouvent tout doucement au pas._

- Ouah, quand on remet ça ?

- Ça t'a plus ?

- Oh ça oui !

- Bon si on continuait.

_Après ce galop revigorant, ils reprennent le chemin qui mène à la cascade. Au bout d'un moment Harm entendit un cliquetis d'eau et sut qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Ils sortirent des sous-bois et un petit chalet se dévoila devant eux. Il se situait dans une petite clairière au bout de laquelle se trouvait une vue magique. Il était presque midi, le soleil était au zénith et se reflétait dans l'eau du lac où ils se trouvaient le matin même. Par contre, Harm entendait toujours le bruit de l'eau mais ne voyait pas d'où cela provenait. Mac était déjà descendu de cheval et avait commencé à décharger. Harm lui, observait toujours les lieux. Il était ravi de ce week-end qui se déroulait de mieux en mieux._

- Alors pilote, tu es bien sur Tempête ?

- Sarah, c'est splendide ici, je comprends que tu aies craqué en voyant cet endroit. Par contre j'entends l'eau couler mais ça vient d'où ?

- Derrière la maison, on descend un peu et on arrive à la cascade, on ira voir après manger.

- Pourquoi ? Ma marines aurait-elle faim ?

- Une faim de loup, en plus il faut que j'aère la maison, ça fait six mois que je ne suis pas venue.

_Mac monte les quelques marches qui mènent au porche de la maison et ouvre la porte d'entrée. La maison est plongée dans la pénombre et pour l'instant Harm ne distingue pas grand-chose. A priori, ils se trouvent dans le salon. Mac se dirige sur sa gauche pour ouvrir une première fenêtre. D'un coup le soleil pénètre dans la pièce et Harm découvre le petit nid de Sarah. En effet il se trouve dans le salon, qui se trouve être en fait une grande pièce à vivre qui prend tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il y a d'abord une très belle cheminée, devant laquelle se situe le salon, à l'autre bout de la pièce se trouve un coin cuisine à l'américaine. Il fait le tour de la pièce, regarde les quelques photos posées sur les meubles. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais il est sur l'une d'entre elle. C'est la photo prise au baptême de leur filleul, le petit AJ. Ensuite il y a une photo de Mac avec Chloé et une autre de Mac et Sally ados. Pendant qu'il regarde tout ça, Mac a ouvert la deuxième fenêtre et a empoigné un balai. La voyant occupée, Harm décide de se mettre aux fourneaux. Il se dirige vers la cuisine et y découvre un petit mot de Sally._

**_Salut tous les deux !_**

**_ Sarah, j'ai fais les quelques courses que tu m'as demandé. Tout est rangé dans les placards et le réfrigérateur._**

**_ Passez un bon week-end tous les deux et faites pleins de bêtises. Je sais normalement c'est l'inverse qu'on dit,_**

**_ Mais neuf ans que vous vous connaissez et rien. Moi je dis ce n'est pas normal. Alors dévergondez-vous un peu nom d'un chien._**

**_ Bisous à tous les deux, revenez-moi en forme lundi_**

_** Sally** _

- Mac, il y a un accès en voiture pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Sally nous a fait des courses.

- Déjà, je pensais qu'elle ne viendrait que cette après-midi !

- Dis-moi, c'est une sacrée coquine Sally !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Rien c'est juste que je trouve son petit mot très intéressant et je me demande de quoi vous avez parlé pendant que je n'étais pas là.

- Son petit mot ? Elle ne laisse rien d'habitude !

- Tiens donc !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Oh tu le liras tout à l'heure quand tout sera prêt. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Fais-moi la surprise.

- Ok

_Sachant que Mac aime manger italien, il décide donc de préparer des pâtes à la napolitaine. Il se met donc aux fourneaux, ravi d'avoir mis un point d'interrogation dans le cerveau de Sarah Mackenzie._

_Pendant ce temps Mac va à l'étage ouvrir les fenêtres des chambres et de la salle de bain. Par contre elle ne fait pas les lits pour que les matelas s'aèrent un peu. Elle reste un instant à la fenêtre de sa chambre à réfléchir sur ce fameux message qu'a laissé sa meilleure amie. La connaissant il doit y avoir un coup tordu pour que Harm en ait parlé._

_Elle redescend enfin, attirée par l'odeur alléchante de la sauce napolitaine qu'a préparé Harm. Il a déjà dressé la table et est prêt à servir le déjeuner._

- Repas italien pour Madame !

- Merci, Hum, c'est vraiment délicieux. Je crois pilote que tu es assigné aux fourneaux jusqu'à la fin du week-end.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, n'oublies pas que je suis végétarien.

- Je te fais confiance.

_Ainsi le déjeuner se passe sans anicroches, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils débarrassent la table et Mac commence à faire la vaisselle._

- Sarah laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

- Non c'est bon, par contre si tu peux passer un coup de balai à l'étage ça serait gentil.

- Pas de problème, ça va me permettre de visiter.

_Harm prend le balai et se dirige vers l'étage. Une fois en haut, il se rend compte que la maison n'est pas si petite que ça. Elle comprend tout de même trois chambres. Il remarque que Mac n'a fait aucun lit et décide de laisser ça tel quel, ne connaissant pas ses intentions, ni comment va avancer leur nouvelle relation. Il s'approche d'une des fenêtres et observe encore une fois cette vue. C'est assez difficile d'en détacher son regard._

* * *

><p><em>Bon week-end, la suite dimanche en fin de journée<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Comme promis, même s'il est un peu tard, la suite de ma fic.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><em>Mac a fini la vaisselle et est montée le rejoindre. Elle reste dans le creux de la porte à l'observer. Enfin ils ont franchi une étape dans leur relation, certes pas une grande mais certainement la plus dure. Harm se rend compte d'une présence et sans se retourner.<em>

- C'est vraiment très beau ici, merci de m'y avoir emmené.

- De rien.

- Sarah, veux-tu faire les lits maintenant ?

- Non, laissons la maison se remplir d'air pur. On verra plus tard.

- Bon alors si tu me montrais les alentours !

- Ok.

_Mac s'approche de lui et l'embrasse délicatement, lui prend la main et l'invite à la suivre. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortent de la maison. Ils vont tout d'abord droit devant eux et Mac lui décrit la vallée qui se trouve à leurs pieds, ainsi que les montagnes qui entourent le lac. Ensuite ils font le tour de la maison, et prennent un petit sentier dans un sous-bois. Harm entend de plus en plus distinctement le bruit de l'eau. Encore quelques pas à faire et ils seront arrivés. Mac lâche la main de Harm et le laisse faire ces derniers pas tout seul. Elle reste en retrait et l'observe. Il reste là, campé sur ses jambes à observer la beauté du lieu. Des fleurs et des oiseaux de milles couleurs en sont les humbles propriétaires. L'eau de la cascade tombe à petite vitesse, ce qui donne l'impression qu'ici le temps s'est arrêté. D'un coup, une idée folle lui traverse l'esprit, en repensant à ce que Sally lui a dit la veille. Il se déshabille entièrement et plonge nu dans l'eau. Mac n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle reste là, figée sur place jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende l'appeler._

- Sarah ! Tu viens ?

- Harm, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Allez, viens, l'eau est bonne.

_Mac le regarde et lui sort une phrase sans réfléchir et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire._

- Je n'ai pas mon maillot.

- Et alors ? Moi non plus ! Et j'ai cru comprendre que dans le temps ça ne te dérangeait pas trop !

- Je crois que je vais tuer Sally en rentrant.

- Allez Sarah, viens, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Ok, mais fermes les yeux jusqu'à ce que je sois dans l'eau.

- Serais-tu prude par hasard ?

- Harm, s'il te plait !

- Ok

_Harm obéit donc et met les mains devant ses beaux yeux bleus. Il n'a qu'une envie c'est de l'observer. Mac, quand à elle, n'est pas très à l'aise. Elle se déshabille et pénètre doucement dans l'eau. Elle s'approche de Harm et lui fait une légère tape sur l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il peut ouvrir les yeux. Il ouvre les yeux, se retourne et la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il sent Sarah très tendue, on dirait qu'elle a peur, peut-être est-il allé trop vite. Il a envie de la toucher, de la caresser, mais il sent qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça. Alors il relâche son emprise et regarde ses yeux couleur chocolat. Elle a le regard à la fois brillant et apeuré._

- Sarah ! Si ça ne va pas on peut rentrer.

- Non ça va aller, j'ai juste été surprise.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m'intimides.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça fait neuf ans que j'attends que tu me serres dans tes bras et peut-être aussi parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit tendre avec moi.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais maintenant que j'ai réussi à exprimer mes sentiments pour toi, je ne ferais plus jamais marche arrière.

- En es-tu si sûr que ça ?

- Oui, je t'aime Sarah et j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

- Je t'aime aussi. (Elle l'embrasse en disant cela)

Comment va-t-on gérer notre relation Harm ?

- Comme tout le monde !

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, le Jag ?

- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Je n'y ai pas pensé, je me laisse guider par mes sentiments pour toi.

- Je pense qu'on ne doit rien dire pour nous, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé une solution.

- ça tombe bien, car j'ai envie de te garder pour moi tout seul.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai envie de profiter du temps qu'on peut passer ensemble, rien que toi et moi.

_Elle met ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement au début et de plus en plus passionnément. Harm met ses mains autour de sa taille et tout à coup, a des frissons qui lui traversent tout le corps. Sarah Mackenzie est là, blottie dans ses bras, complètement nue. Il n'ose pas être trop entreprenant et se contente de caresser son dos tout doucement. Il éprouve énormément de désir pour elle et, à cet instant, il réalise enfin qu'il ne peut pas continuer sans elle. Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans sa vie depuis ces neuf dernières années, la seule constante, c'est Sarah. Quelque soit le mal qu'ils se sont fait réciproquement, ils sont toujours amis et aujourd'hui, comme depuis leur rencontre dans la roseraie, un peu plus que ça._

_Harm resserre un peu plus son étreinte et l'embrasse de plus en plus goulûment mais Sarah se desserre de son emprise et le regarde avec tendresse._

- Harm, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

- Sarah, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, te sentir là, dans mes bras, serrée contre moi, j'ai perdu toute connexion avec la réalité.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- ça serait plutôt à toi de m'en vouloir !

- Non pourquoi ? Tu as agis naturellement, c'est moi qui bloque. Je crois que j'ai tellement rêvé ce moment que je suis stressée à mort. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relations avec les hommes qui se soient vraiment bien passées.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, hier c'est moi qui aie eu un problème. Et je crois que tu as raison sur le fait qu'on soit stressé. On a attendu neuf ans je crois qu'on peut attendre que ce soit le bon moment pour tous les deux, en espérant que ça ne prenne pas autant de temps.

- Tu me fais rire.

_Et là, ils explosent tous les deux de rire. Harm se met à l'éclabousser et ça dégénère en véritable bataille d'eau. On a affaire à deux enfants qui laissent éclater leur joie et qui ont surtout besoin de décompresser. Ils se décident finalement à sortir de l'eau. Mac, toujours aussi timide, se laisse malgré tout prendre la main par son chevalier servant et c'est ensemble qu'ils sortent de l'eau complètement nus, mais beaucoup plus sereins. Ils vont alors s'allonger sur l'herbe pour se laisser sécher par le soleil. Harm regarde Sarah et admire sa beauté naturelle, c'est la première fois qu'il la voit dans son plus simple appareil. C'est une femme vraiment belle et il observe chaque partie de son corps minutieusement._

- Alors pilote, tu n'as jamais vu une femme nue ?

_Harm vire alors au rouge cramoisi mais essaye tout de même de trouver une répartie._

- Eh ce n'est pas moi tout à l'heure, qui suis resté figée à reluquer ton postérieur.

_Mac se met à rire et lui rétorque._

- Moi c'était la surprise et ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu as les plus jolies six heures de la marine.

- Merci du compliment. Mais je dois dire que tu dois être la plus belle marines que je n'ai jamais vu. Comment fais-tu pour avoir un corps pareil en ne mangeant que des cochonneries ?

- Aucune idée. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais le soleil se couche et il fait un peu froid tout à coup.

- Oh c'est dommage, on était bien ici.

- On recommencera demain si tu veux.

- Alors là, compte sur moi. En tout cas je passe un excellent week-end avec toi. Et je suis vraiment content qu'on ait enfin réussi à communiquer.

- Oui, moi aussi. Au fait, que disait le mot de Sally.

- Attends je l'ai dans ma poche.

_Harm fouille dans la poche de son jean et tent le papier à Mac. Mac le lit et commence à se mettre en colère et le relit une fois à voix haute pour être bien sûre de ce qu'elle a lu._

**_Salut tous les deux !_**

**_ Sarah, j'ai fais les quelques courses que tu m'as demandé. Tout est rangé dans les placards et le réfrigérateur._**

**_ Passez un bon week-end tous les deux et faites pleins de bêtises. Je sais normalement c'est l'inverse qu'on dit,_**

**_ Mais neuf ans que vous vous connaissez et rien. Moi je dis ce n'est pas normal. Alors dévergondez-vous un peu nom d'un chien._**

**_ Bisous à tous les deux, revenez-moi en forme lundi._**

_** Sally** _

- Je vais vraiment la tuer lundi !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas méchant. Au contraire ça part d'une bonne intention. Et au moins on pourra le dire à quelqu'un pour nous deux, ça sera un secret moins pesant.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est juste qu'elle aime bien mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Pourquoi, elle t'a donné des conseils à toi aussi ?

- Comment ça à moi aussi, vous avez parlé de moi ?

- Oui, et je pense qu'elle était inquiète pour toi et qu'elle voulait savoir si j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Elle veut te protéger.

- Je sais que tu as raison, mais il faudra tout de même une petite vengeance, non ?

- ça peut être rigolo de la faire marcher un peu, on verra lundi. Si on rentrait ? j'ai un peu froid.

- Oui tu as raison, la nuit vient vite par ici, en passant on prendra quelques bûches pour la cheminée.

_Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la maison, se tenant par la main. Ils s'arrêtent au passage pour prendre le bois et rentre dans la maison._

- Harm, est-ce que ça te dérange pas d'aller à l'étage fermer les fenêtres et faire le lit.

- Oh je travaille, et toi que fais-tu ?

- Un bon feu pour nous réchauffer.

- Ah dans ce cas pas de problème.

_Harm monte à l'étage et ferme les fenêtres, il va pour faire les lits puis réfléchit à ce qu'elle a dit quelques minutes plus tôt. " Harm, Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas d'aller à l'étage et de faire **le** lit " Oui elle a bien dit Le lit. Donc un seul lit, et c'est dans une certaine joie qu'il prépare le lit ou il dormira avec sa Sarah, enfin !_

_Après avoir fini sa besogne, il redescend dans le salon et reste un moment sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il la désire, et il la veut pour lui, là, maintenant, dans la chaleur du feu._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce soir, bonne nuit à tous et à demain pour la suite.<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

voici la suite du jour, partie MA

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Il s'approcha d'elle et contempla ses cheveux lâchés, ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat, son corps magnifique, cette femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Après l'avoir contemplée en silence, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle le laissa faire, guida sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et commença à explorer la sienne. Ensuite, il embrassa son front, ses yeux, ses joues, avide de l'explorer toute entière.<em>

_Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et son haleine chaude lui fit comme des frissons dans tout le corps. Sarah mordilla le lobe de son oreille puis le suça. Harm trouva sans mal les nerfs sensibles de son cou et de sa gorge. Ses mains exploraient le contour de ses épaules et de son bras. Il retira tout doucement le pull que portait Sarah. Quand il atteignit sa main, il la porta à sa bouche, embrassa sa paume, caressa chacun de ses doigts et remonta à l'intérieur de son bras. Là, il enleva le top que portait Sarah et défit son soutien-gorge. Il continua son exploration en l'embrassant à la gorge et en descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Puis il vint se loger en dessous de l'un de ses seins. Il décrivit alors avec sa langue des cercles décroissants jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'aréole. Quand il prit le mamelon dans sa bouche, Sarah gémit et il ressentit une soudaine chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre. Tout en caressant son autre sein, il suça le mamelon doucement au début puis plus fort dès qu'il sentit Sarah se serrer contre lui. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle gémissait doucement. Harm lui aussi respirait bruyamment et se demandait s'il allait encore pouvoir attendre. Il releva la tête pour la regarder, elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier ses caresses._

_Harm l'embrassa à nouveau et Sarah à son tour lui retira son pull et commença à explorer son corps. Elle glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt puis les remonta doucement en faisant glisser le tissu par la même occasion. Une fois torse nu, elle commença à l'embrasser et à le caresser. Harm se laissait faire bien qu'il avait encore envie de l'explorer d'avantage. Elle était si douce et si délicate dans ses gestes et ses caresses. Elle l'allongea sur le tapis et se mit à cheval sur lui. Ses longs cheveux caressaient son torse, ce qui lui procurait une agréable sensation. Sarah entreprit de déboutonner son jean et le lui retira en même temps que son boxer. Là, Harm voulu reprendre les commandes._

_Il se redressa et l'embrassa, plein de fougue. Il décida de l'allonger et de la déshabiller entièrement pour se retrouver sur un pied d'égalité. Puis il reprit ou il s'était arrêté plus tôt. Il embrassa le sein qu'il n'avait pas encore sucé. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur le mamelon durci, Sarah se pressa contre lui avec ardeur et elle frissonna en sentant qu'il lui répondait en le suçant à pleine bouche._

_La main de Harm descendit vers son ventre, puis vers sa hanche, et s'approcha de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'espace d'un instant, Sarah tendit ses muscles, puis elle écarta ses jambes. Lorsqu'il approcha sa main de son intimité, il sentit une chaude humidité. Son sexe répondit aussitôt. Il s'immobilisa pour tenter de se contrôler. Quand il sentit sa main se mouiller à nouveau, il faillit se laisser aller._

_Abandonnant le mamelon, sa bouche descendit vers l'estomac, puis vers le nombril. Quand il atteignit la petite éminence, il releva la tête pour la regarder. Le dos arqué, Sarah poussait des petits cris plaintifs. Elle était prête. Harm l'embrassa et quand sa langue toucha le sommet de l'étroite fente, elle se releva en poussant un cri, puis retomba sur le tapis avec un gémissement._

_Harm changea de position pour glisser sa tête entre ses jambes. Il entrouvrit les replis et savoura longuement et amoureusement ce premier contact. Inondée d'un flot de sensations exquises, Sarah n'avait plus conscience du bruit qu'elle faisait tandis que Harm explorait chaque crête, chaque repli._

_Il se concentra sur elle pour essayer de freiner son propre désir, et posa ses lèvres sur le petit renflement qui constituait le centre de son plaisir. Quand Sarah commença à se tortiller et à sangloter, transportée par une extase qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas souvent connue, il faillit perdre son contrôle. Il introduisit deux de ses doigts dans le passage humide et commença à la caresser à l'intérieur._

_Brusquement Sarah poussa un cri et Harm sentit que ses doigts devenaient tous mouillés. Ses mains se crispèrent et se décrispèrent au même rythme que la respiration de Sarah._

- Harm ! Cria-t-elle. Oh Harm, j'aimerais tellement…, j'ai besoin que tu sois en moi.

_A genoux, les dents serrées pour mieux se retenir, Harm était en train d'essayer de la pénétrer le plus doucement possible._

- J'essaie de ne pas te faire mal, avoua-t-il sur un ton presque douloureux.

- ça ne me fait pas mal, Harm…

_Quand Sarah cambra le dos pour l'accueillir, il la pénétra, un peu surpris de se sentir aspiré dans les chaudes profondeurs. Quand Sarah l'eut accueillit totalement, il se retira, puis la pénétra à nouveau profondément. Comme il la pénétrait une troisième fois, il sentit que les parois de sa merveilleuse cavité caressaient son membre viril sur toute sa longueur. Il la pénétra alors avec un total abandon qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais aimé à ce point, laissant pour la première fois libre cours à son propre désir._

- Sarah…Sarah… Sarah… cria-t-il

_Sentant qu'il approchait du point culminant, il se retira une fois encore. Sarah se souleva vers lui. Il se laissait à nouveau glisser en elle. Leurs deux corps se tendirent, Sarah hurla le nom de Harm au moment où il la pénétrait totalement._

_L'espace d'un instant qui sembla éternel, ses cris, venus du fond de sa gorge, s'élevèrent au diapason de ceux de Sarah qui répétait son nom en sanglotant tandis qu'ils atteignaient le paroxysme du plaisir. Puis, avec un sentiment de délivrance exquis, Harm se laissa retomber sur elle._

_Pendant un certain temps on n'entendit que le bruit de leurs respirations. Ils étaient incapables de bouger et ne le voulaient pas de toute façon. Ils s'étaient donnés totalement l'un à l'autre et même si tout deux savaient que c'était fini, ils n'avaient aucune envie que l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre se termine._

- Je dois commencer à me faire lourd !

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, et de toute façon il est hors de question que tu te lèves.

- Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux pourtant, (en alliant le geste à la parole) allez, viens là. (en lui désignant ses bras)

_Mac se blottit alors contre son torse et écoute les battements de son cœur. Ils ne savent pas quelle heure il est, ni combien de temps a duré leurs ébats, mais ils se sentent en paix avec eux-mêmes, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressenti un tel bien-être depuis longtemps. Ils restent ainsi encore un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Sarah émette un léger grondement._

- Aurais-tu faim par hasard ?

- Je commence en effet, c'est que ça creuse l'amour. Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- Comment ça ?

- A ce que tu te laisses faire, à ce que tu réagisses comme tu l'a fais, surtout après cette après- midi !

- Moi non plus, pour te dire la vérité, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ressens de telles sensations, que je me laisse totalement aller à ce que je ressens, que je me sens totalement en confiance.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais ressenti de plaisir à faire l'amour ?

- En fait pas vraiment, pour moi c'était plutôt le passage obligé au bout d'un moment dans une relation, et c'était assez à contrecœur. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas vraiment de bons souvenirs en matière de relations avec des hommes.

- Un passage obligé ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non Harm. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ma première fois et ça m'a bloquée, et quand tu as une boule dans le ventre rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses avoir mal ou ne pas aimer, ou ne pas être à la hauteur, ça n'arrange pas les choses. Mais là je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser des questions comme tout à l'heure à la cascade. Et en fait je te remercie pour ça.

- Tu me remercies ? Mais Sarah, si j'avais su. En fait non heureusement que je ne le savais pas car sinon ça m'aurait bloqué aussi et on était mûr pour dix nouvelles années d'abstinence.

- Je pense que tu l'as su inconsciemment car tu as fait très attention à ce que je ressentais.

- Tu dois avoir raison, en tout cas je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec aucune femme car je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis réellement amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mignon quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux. Et je crois que ce que je ressens pour toi, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Je t'aime Harmon Rabb Junior.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas en fait. Une salade serait bien.

- Une salade pour madame, pas de souci.

_Sur ces mots il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine, il commence à préparer la salade lorsque tout à coup il entend un grand éclat de rire. Il se retourne et regarde Sarah avec des yeux interrogateurs._

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sexy tout nu sous ton tablier mon chéri.

- Chéri ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

- Non ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Alors chéri, quand mange-t-on ?

- Oh j'en connais une qui meurt de faim, mais tout de suite, c'est prêt.

_Ils s'installent tous les deux près de la cheminée et mangent sans dire un mot car beaucoup a été dit en peu de temps. C'est ainsi qu'après le dîner ils montent se coucher et tombent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes._

* * *

><p><em>A demain pour la suite<br>_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite du jour, la neige m'a empêché d'aller au travail mais pas de poster la suite

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 19 juin<strong>

**10H30**

_Sarah se réveilla en milieu de matinée et remarqua que son nouvel amant dormait encore à poing fermé. Il avait ses deux grands bras autour d'elle et la tenait enlacée contre lui, de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Sarah resta un moment à l'observer et commença à dessiner le contour de ses traits avec ses doigts. Il eut de légers mouvements lorsque ceux-ci passaient aux endroits sensibles aux chatouilles. Sarah, après avoir fini son exploration du toucher, se mit à l'embrasser, elle commença tout d'abord par de doux baisers sur le torse, puis remonta vers son cou puis vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'elle savait particulièrement sensible chez lui._

_Harm était réveillé depuis un petit moment mais la laissait faire. Il appréciait en silence ses douces caresses du réveil. Sarah commença alors à embrasser son front, ses paupières, son menton et finit enfin par un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Là Harm répondit avec toute sa tendresse à son baiser. Puis tous deux cessèrent de s'embrasser pour reprendre leur souffle et restèrent à s'observer dans les yeux. On pouvait voir le désir s'éveiller en eux, la soif de connaître encore une fois la communion avec l'autre. Sarah reprit alors son exploration, tandis que Harm lui caressait doucement le dos. Parler n'était pas nécessaire, leurs regards en disaient bien plus que les mots._

_Sarah commença à effleurer son cou avec sa langue, Harm tressaillit. Hier soir elle s'était laissée faire et là il faisait la même chose. Il était malgré tout obligé de se retenir pour ne pas répondre à ses avances, ses baisers légers provoquaient dans tout son corps des sensations fulgurantes. Jamais il n'avait connu des baisers aussi tendres, à travers ses derniers il comprenait tout l'amour que lui portait Sarah. Il frémit de désir et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à ses caresses._

_Sarah descendit plus bas, traçant sur son corps de larges cercles qui le chatouillaient agréablement. Pour lui, ces caresses étaient presque une torture, une torture exquise, un mélange de chatouilles et de stimulations fulgurantes. Quand Sarah s'approcha de son nombril, il lui prit la tête pour qu'elle descende plus bas, jusqu'à ce que son membre viril se retrouve contre sa joue. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle aussi se sentit très excitée. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les effleurements de sa langue, Harm guida sa bouche vers son sexe dressé. Sarah releva la tête pour le regarder, il avait toujours les yeux fermés et la laissait faire. Quand Sarah prit son membre en érection dans sa bouche, Harm gémit de plaisir. Elle explora le bout arrondi et lisse, la petite fissure et découvrit pour la première fois la douceur de cette peau si fine. Sentant que Harm y prenait du plaisir, elle commença à tracer des cercles autour de son membre viril. Quand il cria son nom, elle y alla plus fort et accéléra ses caresses, et sentit une chaude humidité entre ses jambes._

- Oh mon dieu ! Sarah ! Comment fais-tu ça ?_ Cria-t-il quand elle prit son membre à pleine bouche, essayant d'aller le plus loin possible._

_Sarah continua à le caresser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il désirait autre chose. Elle s'installa alors au dessus de lui, s'empala sur son membre en érection et laissa Harm la pénétrer. Elle arqua le dos et senti son plaisir quand il s'enfonça en elle._

_Harm ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder et se sentit transporté. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche ouverte et son visage baigné d'ivresse. Son membre viril enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, semblait prêt à céder sous l'extase._

_Sarah se souleva et redescendit quand Harm leva les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre. Son désir s'enfla et devint si puissant qu'il aurait été incapable de le maîtriser même s'il l'avait voulu. Sarah se souleva encore une fois et quand elle retomba sur lui, elle sentit jaillir l'essence de son plaisir._

_Il se redressa, la tira vers lui et prit le bout de son sein dans sa bouche. Après un moment, Sarah s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se pencha alors sur elle pour l'embrasser, puis nicha sa tête entre ses deux seins. Il en suça un puis l'autre et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis il s'allongea à son tour complètement détendu._

- J'aime te donner du plaisir, Harm.

- Jamais aucune femme ne m'en avait donné autant.

- Je t'aime, tout simplement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_Ils restèrent un moment étendus l'un à côté de l'autre. Les silences qui pouvaient être si pesants auparavant entre eux, étaient maintenant des moments de quiétude et de bien-être. En entendant le ventre de Sarah se réveiller, ils se levèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner._

* * *

><p><em>Sarah prépara du thé, du pain et des croissants. Harm s'était installé au comptoir et allait croquer à pleine dent dans son croissant.<em>

- Harm, si on allait plutôt profiter du soleil !

- Hein ! Et le petit déj ?

- J'ai une table et des chaises dehors tu sais !

- Ah ! J'avais pas compris, désolé. Il faut dire que je suis quelque peu désorienté depuis ce que tu m'as fait au réveil.

- Eh bien pilote, donne-moi la main et je vais t'emmener dehors dans ce cas là !

_Le plateau du petit déj dans une main et la main de Harm dans l'autre, elle se dirigea vers le porche. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table et embrassa son amant à pleine bouche._

- En fait j'ai très faim, mais faim de toi !

- Harm !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai et en plus je suis un pauvre idiot !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce qu'il m'a fallu neuf ans avant de te dire je t'aime, alors que je le sais depuis le premier jour.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas le seul fautif ! Dès le premier regard je l'ai su, mais seules deux personnes savaient ce que je ressentais réellement pour toi !

- Ah bon ! Qui ça ?

- Essayes de deviner pour voir !

- Je dirais notre charmante et espiègle Chloé et peut-être Harriet !

- C'est vrai pour Chloé, après avoir subi un interrogatoire très poussé de sa part. Mais Harriet non.

- Alors je vois bien Jen ou Mattie.

- Pourquoi elles ?

- Parce que Mattie a fait comme Chloé, et la connaissant elle aurait très bien pu te poser la question. Et Jen, et bien on est le sujet de conversation préféré des filles. Alors c'est qui ?

- C'est Sturgis.

- Quoi ? Il aurait pu me le dire.

- Je le lui ai défendu.

- Pourquoi l'avoir dit à Sturgis ?

- En fait, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Il se mêlait de notre relation, ne comprenait pas, je me suis énervée après lui et j'ai fini par lâcher que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Et quand je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais dit à voix haute, c'était trop tard. Voilà !

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, dans ce cas je ne dirais rien à personne non plus !

- Tiens ce n'est pas idiot ça ! Sauf qu'on est en infraction avec le code militaire.

- Eh bien tant pis pour le règlement car je t'aime Sarah Mackenzie.

- Moi aussi et avec un grand A !

- Alors qu'as-tu prévu comme programme aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se préparer un pique-nique et partir faire une balade à cheval jusqu'au sommet. On mange là-haut, on redescend et c'est toi qui vois pour la suite.

- Hum, ça me va, si au retour on passe par la cascade se baigner.

- Je t'ai dis que c'est toi qui décide.

- Alors allons préparer ce pique-nique.

_Tout deux débarrassèrent la table du petit-déjeuner non sans quelques bisous au passage, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas. Ils firent quelques sandwichs et une salade de fruits. Quand tout fût prêt ils se dirigèrent vers les chevaux._

* * *

><p><em>Sarah expliqua à Harm comment les brosser et les préparer. Ce qui leur valut de sacrés fous rires lorsque ce dernier voulu soulever la patte de sa monture. Rien à faire ça ne voulait pas bouger. Sarah était vraiment écroulée de rire en entendant Harm supplier son cheval.<em>

- Allez ma belle, soit gentille avec tonton Harm. Donne la pa-patte. Non tu ne veux toujours pas ! T'es vraiment pas gentille, (puis dans l'oreille du cheval) comment veux-tu que je l'impressionne si tu me fais passer pour un bouffon ?!

_Sur ces mots le cheval pousse un hennissement moqueur, ce qui a pour résultat de faire encore plus rire Mac. Harm regarde son cheval droit dans les yeux et éclate de rire à son tour._

- Eh bien tu ne facilites pas la tâche on dirait.

- Harm, un petit problème de communication avec Tempête ?

- Sarah je crois qu'elle se moque de moi.

- Ah, mais moi j'en suis sûre.

_Là Sarah s'approche de Tempête et lui soulève le sabot comme si de rien n'était._

- Tu veux tester Poussière d'étoiles aujourd'hui ?

- Au retour peut-être, je ne vais pas laisser Tempête s'en tirer comme ça.

- Ok, alors à cheval.

_Et c'est ainsi que nos deux amoureux commencent leur promenade, dans les rires et la bonne humeur._

_Harm commençait à s'habituer à monter à cheval et aimait plutôt ça. Tout comme lorsqu'il était dans les airs, il avait cette sensation d'évasion. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer, ni comment ça allait continuer, mais pour la toute première fois il était pleinement heureux. Sarah était rayonnante, et il l'aimait tellement. Là ils sont seuls, isolés, comment ça va se passer une fois rentrés ? Il aurait voulu lui dire de venir chez lui, mais elle risquait de se raidir à cette idée, trop tôt ! Et pas très discret en plus lorsqu'on connaît ses voisines de palier. Autant de questions qui venaient à l'esprit de notre Capitaine._

- Harm, je te trouve bien silencieux, à quoi tu penses ?

- A nous !

- C'est vrai ?

- Sarah je me demandais ce qui va se passer une fois de retour à Washington.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

- Oui pour nous deux !

- Harm qu'y a-t-il ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'une fois rentrés tout redevienne comme avant ? Ça je ne crois pas que ce soit possible !

- Sarah je suis sérieux, je veux vivre avec toi, je ne veux plus te quitter.

- Je comprends mais on doit faire les choses normalement, ça viendra naturellement.

- Pourquoi faire dans le normal, alors que notre relation n'a jamais été normale !

_Il disait cela et Sarah s'était arrêtée et avait mis pied à terre. Harm fit de même, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui débordait d'un seul coup de son être. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et Harm voulait une fois de plus goûter le corps de Sarah. Il faisait des gestes pressés et commençait à la déshabiller quand Sarah le coupa dans son élan._

- Harm, arrête s'il te plait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On était en train de discuter il me semble !

- Ben on continuera plus tard. (Et il se remit à l'embrasser.)

- Harm je suis sérieuse, c'était important comme conversation et tu ne peux pas tout envoyer balader dès que tu as envie de me faire l'amour. Sinon comment tu vas faire au boulot ?!

- Mais Sarah, on n'est pas au boulot là !

- Justement, et on y sera dans deux jours et si on veut rester discrets, il faut qu'on apprenne à se maîtriser.

- Je suis d'accord, mais là je veux te faire l'amour.

- Harm, tu viens de me dire que tu veux vivre avec moi, et que nous ne sommes pas normaux et tu veux remettre la conversation à plus tard ! Harm on a toujours remit les choses à plus tard et ça ne nous a pas réussi !

- C'est vrai tu as raison, alors je propose que nous poursuivions cette conversation en mangeant, comme ça j'aurais plus de temps pour te faire l'amour ensuite.

- Tu me fais rire, mais ça me va.

_Harm déplia la couverture qu'ils avaient emportée et déballa le repas. Il servit sa princesse et entreprit de reprendre la conversation là ou ses hormones l'avait coupé._

- Sarah j'ai réfléchi.

- Non c'est vrai !

- Sarah je suis sérieux, alors écoutes-moi !

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Voilà, tu ne peux pas venir vivre chez moi car j'ai deux espionnes à demeure, le problème c'est que si je ne dors pas chez moi, ces deux charmantes espionnes vont s'en apercevoir. D'où le problème !

- Oula, mais tu as vraiment réfléchi. En effet c'est un sérieux souci. Si je viens chez toi tous les soirs, ça va être louche, par contre si tu ne dors pas chez toi, elles ne peuvent pas savoir ou tu es !

- Oui, mais elles sont capables de me suivre.

- Harm !

- Mais quoi c'est vrai ! Je te l'aie dit, on est leur sujet de conversation préféré.

- Moi je le leur aurais bien dit, mais le problème c'est qu'on risque de mettre Jen dans une situation délicate, étant donné la fraternisation. Sinon on fait confiance à Mattie et on lui dit. Comme ça elle pourra nous couvrir.

- Mattie dira tout à Jen c'est certain.

- Mattie est intelligente, si on lui explique que Jen peut avoir des problèmes si elle est au courant elle ne dira rien.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais elle voudra en parler à quelqu'un

- Alors on a qu'à la présenter à Chloé.

- Quoi ?! Pour en avoir deux en même temps sur le dos.

- En fait je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais Chloé va venir vivre chez moi, elle veut suivre une filière scolaire qu'il n'y a pas chez elle. Donc si on ne lui dit rien pour nous, on ne pourra ni aller chez toi, ni chez moi.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ?

- Le week-end prochain.

- Ça ne nous laisse qu'une semaine rien qu'à nous alors !

- Tu as tout compris.

- Eh ben dis donc, je n'ai plus du tout envie de faire l'amour tout de suite. Car je risque de voir le visage des trois miss, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il nous reste encore du temps avant demain soir.

_Ils décident alors d'aller se promener, main dans la main, parmi les rochers escarpés pour atteindre le sommet de cette montagne._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour,_

_voici une petite suite_

_bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>L'après-midi est déjà bien entamée lorsqu'ils rejoignent les chevaux pour redescendre chez Sarah. Harm décide de redescendre sur le dos de Poussière d'étoiles. C'est curieux, il n'éprouve pas tout à fait les mêmes sensations.<em>

- Sarah, je ne comprends pas tout mais je tiens beaucoup mieux dans ma selle sur ton cheval.

- C'est possible, chaque cheval est différent et a son rythme et peut-être que le rythme de mon cheval te convient mieux. Dans ce cas, demain tu le gardes pour redescendre.

- Ça me va très bien comme solution.

- Voilà on est rentrés.

_Ils descendent donc de cheval, s'en occupent et après vont se chercher une boisson fraîche à la cuisine._

- Bon et si maintenant on allait se baigner ?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, il fait très chaud aujourd'hui et ça devrait nous rafraîchir.

- Alors on y va.

_Toujours main dans la main, comme ils en ont pris l'habitude maintenant, ils se dirigent vers leur petit coin de paradis. Ils se déshabillent tous les deux et plongent dans les eaux de la cascade. Sarah s'approche de Harm et l'enlace tendrement._

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas fini quelque chose toute à l'heure.

- Ah bon ! Quoi donc ?

_Et il l'embrasse avec passion._

- Tu es si belle !

- Harm !

- Es-tu chatouilleuse ?

- Non Harm, ne fais pas ça !

_Harm s'était mis à la chatouiller et il l'écoutait rire, il aimait son rire bien qu'il ne l'est que très peu entendu. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Sarah lui lancer une grande rasade d'eau à la figure._

- Ah, comme ça Marines, on veut jouer !

_Et ils partirent tous les deux dans une bataille d'eau à n'en plus finir. Ils redevenaient des enfants, eux qui n'avaient pas connu une enfance comme les autres. Ils riaient et leurs rires se propageaient dans tous les bois. Jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien. Ils auraient voulu rester là, rien que tous les deux pour toujours._

_Harm s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'embrasser et à la caresser. Il avait envie d'elle, il la voulait maintenant. Ses mains se promenaient sur le corps de Sarah, ses lèvres sur les mamelons. Il émettait de petits grognements de plaisir. Il précisa ses caresses et sentit Sarah s'en remettre à lui. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou et se dirigeait vers le lobe de son oreille, l'endroit qui lui faisait le plus d'effet. Harm accélérait ses propres gestes et l'embrassait de plus en plus sauvagement. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sous la cascade et l'eau tombant sur leurs corps nus, les excitait encore d'avantage. Sarah sentit la main de Harm entre ses cuisses. Elle sentit qu'il la fouillait. Il la caressait au plus intime d'elle-même et des frissons la parcouraient. Le mouvement de la main de Harm se faisait plus rapide, plus insistant. Elle poussa un cri. Elle était prête elle aussi. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son membre viril et le dirigea. Elle exhala un soupir lorsqu'elle se sentit pénétrée. Là ils se mirent à gémirent ensemble au contact de leurs deux sexes._

_Harm précipita le rythme, la serra encore plus fort contre lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sentit leurs sensations se préciser, cria le nom de Sarah. Les cris de Sarah, quand à eux, se faisaient haletants. Et soudain, la vague d'indescriptible passion les emporta l'un et l'autre._

_Sarah respirait par saccade, cherchait à reprendre son souffle collée contre le torse de Harm, tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et la nuit était tombée. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'eau, prirent leurs vêtement et se dirigèrent vers la maison._

* * *

><p><em>Harm entra le premier et pressa l'interrupteur pour y voir plus clair. Mais rien, pas de lumière.<em>

- Sarah je crois qu'il n'y a plus de courant.

- En effet, ça arrive souvent par ici.

- Tu as une lampe ou des bougies quelque part ?

- Oui il y a une torche dans le tiroir de la cuisine et les bougies sont dans une malle au grenier.

- Tu ne pouvais pas les mettre dans la cuisine également !

- Oups, désolée !

- Bon je vais essayer de trouver ça.

- Ok, pendant ce temps je vais allumer un feu dans la cheminée, ça nous fera un peu de lumière et un peu de chaleur pour la nuit.

- Oui bonne idée. Souhaites-moi bonne chance pour mon expédition.

- Bonne chance mon amour. (Et elle l'embrasse)

_Sarah se dirige vers la cheminée et se met à sa tache. Pendant ce temps là, Harm a récupéré la lampe et se dirige vers le grenier. Il grimpe les dernières marches et éclaire ce qui se trouve devant lui._

- Dans une malle qu'elle a dit, mais il y en a plusieurs de malles. Quel foutoir ici !

_Il commença à fouiller, et regarda ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il commençait à se demander s'il se trouvait bien dans le grenier de Sarah. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, pourquoi y avait il des affaires de bébé dans son grenier, un lit, une poussette, des biberons…, bizarre. Il ouvrit une première malle et ce qu'il y découvrit le décontenança encore plus. Cette malle était remplie de vêtements de bébé et sur ceux-ci se trouvait une photo. Il prit la photo pour l'examiner de plus près et sur celle-ci se trouvait Sarah plus jeune avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de trouver et commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir._

_Harm trouva enfin les bougies et descendit rejoindre Sarah. Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il vit que Sarah avait préparé le dîné et s'était changée. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait ça dans le noir. Elle était rayonnante comme depuis le début de ce week-end. Mais il devait lui poser la question, il devait savoir pourquoi il y avait tant d'affaires d'enfant dans le grenier._

- Tu en as mis du temps, tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, c'est un vrai foutoir dans ton grenier.

- C'est bien possible, ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

- Sarah, je peux te poser une question.

- Oui bien sur !

- Allons nous asseoir devant la cheminée, on sera mieux.

- Harm, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je trouve que tu as de drôles de choses dans ton grenier.

- C'est un grenier, c'est un peu le but.

- Sarah ne joues pas à ça avec moi.

- Je ne joue pas, de quoi tu veux parler ?

- Je n'ai pas ouvert la bonne malle du premier coup et je suis tombé là-dessus.

_En disant cela Harm lui tendit la photo qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. Sarah prit la photo qu'il lui tendait et d'un seul coup son joli sourire s'effaça, comme si la terre venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds._

- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans une malle remplie de vêtement de bébé. Sarah, qui est-ce ?

- C'est Julia

- Mais encore ?

_Harm voyait très bien que la faire parler ne serait pas facile, il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer maintenant que tout allait aussi bien entre eux._

- Sarah ! Qui est Julia ?

_Il voulait savoir, mais en même temps redoutait sa réponse. Les larmes commençaient à apparaître dans les beaux yeux couleur chocolat de Sarah. Elle avait du mal à respirer, il voyait que la question la faisait souffrir, mais maintenant il fallait continuer, faire sortir ce chagrin._

- Sarah, tu m'entends ?

- Oui.

- Alors, qui c'est ?

- Harm ! C'est ma fille.

_La réponse qu'il redoutait le plus venait de tomber, Sarah avait une fille, mais ou était-elle, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit à son sujet ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et Sarah à qui il fallait arracher des réponses._

- Sarah, tu as une fille ?

- Oui, en fait j'avais.

- Comment ça tu avais ?

- Harm, Julia est morte.

_ là, Sarah éclata en sanglot dans ses bras, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qu'il connaissait de la vie de Sarah était loin d'être rose, mais y rajouter ça c'était presque un enfer._

- Sarah. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction et parce que ça me fait mal d'en parler.

- Sarah, tu en as parlé avec quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas bon de garder des choses pareilles pour soi.

- Oui avec Sally. Elle m'a aidée à surmonter, mais on n'oublie jamais.

- Elle est morte bébé. Je suis désolé. Tu aurais du te confier à moi. Toi tu m'as écouté pour mon père, pour Kate. Je sais que c'est dur de faire un deuil.

- Elle n'est pas morte bébé.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle avait huit ans.

- Huit ans?! Mais on ne l'a jamais vue, je ne comprends pas !

- Elle est morte avant mon arrivée au Jag.

- Je suis perdu Sarah, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'en parler, mais raconte moi ton histoire. Mon amour je souffre de te voir dans cet état.

- Harm, c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider mais ça ne changera pas les choses. Au contraire je te connais assez pour savoir que ça va te faire souffrir de savoir ce qui c'est passé.

- Me faire souffrir, mais Sarah, je souffre de ne pas savoir, je ne pourrais pas dormir, ni être heureux si je ne connais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Oui !

- Je vais tout te raconter, mais s'il te plait ne me coupes pas, écoutes-moi seulement. Et quand j'aurai fini, on verra.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

je n'avais pas le net je n'ai donc pas pu poster la suite comme d'habitude. On arrive bientôt à la fin de ce long week-end, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la fic.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p>- Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer, en fait. Je suppose que tu te souviens de mon mari, Chris. En fait je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur notre relation. On s'est marié et je suis tombée enceinte, je n'avais que dix-sept ans et j'étais un peu paumée, mais je pensais qu'on s'aimait vraiment. Julia est née peu après mes dix-huit ans, elle était mon rayon de soleil. Un vrai petit bijou. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais utile, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi, et ce petit être que je tenais dans mes bras me donnait plus d'amour à elle toute seule que tout ce qu'on m'avait donné jusque-là. Seulement ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Chris et moi ne roulions pas sur l'or et lorsque Julia a eu trois mois j'ai commencé à travailler comme serveuse dans un restaurant. Un soir en rentrant, j'ai trouvé l'appartement vide, Chris était partit, en emportant toutes nos économies et surtout en prenant Julia avec lui. Je suis allée voir la police, une enquête a été ouverte et des avis de recherche placardés sur tous les murs. Mais des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années sont passés. Au début, je n'avais pas une très bonne situation, de plus, je buvais de plus en plus, c'est là que mon oncle m'a aidé. Harm, j'avais vraiment touché le fond, j'avais cessé de vivre, la seule chose qui comptait pour moi s'était envolée. Je me suis engagée dans les Marines, et j'ai continué de la chercher, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne qui gérait l'affaire. Il a été très patient et très compréhensif avec moi, il n'a jamais baissé les bras, lorsque j'ai fini par ne plus y croire moi-même, il a téléphoné et m'a dit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une nouvelle piste. Je reprenais enfin espoir de revoir ma fille un jour, elle venait d'avoir huit ans, huit années entières sans la voir. Seulement quelques semaines après cette bonne nouvelle, j'ai reçu une lettre de Chris. Une lettre que j'aurais préféré ne jamais recevoir. Je n'aie pas osé l'ouvrir lorsque j'ai vu l'écriture, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était lui. J'ai appelé l'agent Parker qui s'occupait de mon dossier pour qu'il l'ouvre à ma place. Quand il a lu la lettre son visage s'est assombrit et j'ai su tout de suite que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais plutôt la fin de mes espérances. Chris disait qu'il vivait en Russie, qu'il s'était bien occupé de Julia et qu'elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Le début de la lettre me donnait l'impression d'apprendre à connaître ma fille, mais la suite m'a éteinte complètement. Il disait que Julia était tombée très malade, et que les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à la soigner. Mais qu'elle était morte sans souffrir. Il disait également qu'il l'avait faite enterrer dans le cimetière du village ou ils vivaient tout les deux. Lorsque Parker a fini la lecture de la lettre je suis restée un long moment sans dire un mot et je me suis littéralement effondrée. J'ai fais une violente dépression et j'ai voulu changer de vie après ça. J'ai donc fait du droit et suis arrivée au Jag deux ans plus tard. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.<p>

_Harm l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre comme il lui avait promis. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes, surtout quand il avait vu Sarah pleurer en disant les dernières phrases. Il savait qu'elle avait souffert, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Décidément la vie ne lui avait rien épargné. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et ne dit rien. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de ce silence._

_Sarah était toujours en larmes dans ses bras. Harm était décontenancé, et ne savait pas quoi dire pour la soulager. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Comment oublier la perte d'un enfant ? On n'oublie jamais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était être là pour elle, lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Mais il était content qu'elle lui ait parlé, qu'elle lui ait raconté son passé. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir une fois de plus. Mais maintenant il savait, il savait combien elle avait souffert. Il la berçait tendrement et elle finit par s'endormir._

_Harm attrapa un coussin sur le canapé et le posa à terre. Il allongea Sarah sur le tapis et posa sa tête sur le coussin. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il resta un moment à la regarder et finit par s'endormir lui aussi._

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 20 juin<strong>

**8H00**

_Harm se réveilla le premier. Sarah avait encore les yeux rougis par ses pleurs de la veille. Bien qu'il fût réveillé, il garda la même position. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle se sente seule. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours là._

_Harm avait ressassé dans sa tête ce que lui avait raconté Sarah. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son histoire. Ce pourrait-il que cette ordure de Chris lui ait menti encore une fois ? Comment ce fait-il que juste au moment où l'agent Parker retrouve quelque peu sa trace, il donne de ses nouvelles et annonce à Sarah le décès de leur fille ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait feint ce décès pour que Sarah cesse les recherches ? Sarah était-elle allée sur la tombe de sa fille ? Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par le réveil de Sarah. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, il lui fit son plus beau sourire._

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour mon amour !

- Merci !

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour n'avoir rien dis hier soir.

- De rien. Comme te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Ça va mieux, je crois que ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

- Sarah, tout en te regardant dormir, j'ai réfléchi.

- A quoi ?

- A ce que tu m'as raconté hier.

- Tu ne m'as pas cru ?!

- Si bien sûr ! C'est juste que je trouve curieux que justement quand vous retrouvez sa trace, il se manifeste.

- C'est un hasard Harm.

- Je ne crois pas trop au hasard.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Sarah, où est enterrée Julia ?

- En Russie.

- Quoi ! Es-tu déjà allée sur sa tombe ?

- Non, j'ai voulu le faire lorsque je t'ai accompagné pour retrouver ton père, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à ce moment là ?

- Parce qu'on était en Russie pour toi !

- Sarah, tu aurais dû. C'est important de savoir pour pouvoir faire son deuil. Je me demande si Chris ne t'a pas menti une fois de plus.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que Julia pourrait être en vie.

- Harm, c'est une page que j'ai tournée, et je ne veux pas me bercer de faux espoirs.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment tournée. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisse tranquille. Tu as faim ?

- Pas vraiment.

_Et là, un gargouillis se fait entendre et tous les deux éclatent de rire. Ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner._

- A quelle heure levons-nous le camp ?

- J'aimerais prendre une douche avant de partir et remettre en ordre la maison.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas traîner il y a six heures de route.

-Non, pas autant. Ça descend, je dirais quatre tout au plus, en s'arrêtant une heure pour manger au lac. En partant à dix heures, on devrait être chez Sally vers quinze heures.

- Bon ben au travail alors !

_Tous les deux s'appliquent à remettre en ordre la maison. Lorsque tout est rangé, Sarah se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. En entendant l'eau couler, Harm ne peut s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Il pénètre sous la douche et la prend dans ses bras. Il dépose alors un baiser tendre dans le creux de son épaule._

- Tu veux que je te lave le dos ?

- Oui je veux bien.

_Harm se saisit alors du gel douche, en verse dans le creux de sa main et l'étale avec délicatesse sur la peau de Sarah. Il la sent tendue et décide de la masser doucement. Elle se retourne et il la lave devant également. Sarah fait de même avec Harm. Après s'être rincés, ils restent un moment sous les jets d'eau, enlacés, appréciant la présence protectrice de l'autre. Puis ils coupent l'eau et vont se sécher._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont enfin prêts pour le départ. Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de quitter le lieu de leur premier rendez-vous commun avec l'amour._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ils quittaient ce lieu qui les avait accueillis durant ces quelques jours. Harm sa<em>_vait qu'il y reviendrait._

- Sarah, ça serait sympa de venir ici avec Harriet, Bud et les enfants. Je suis sûre qu'on passerait tous d'agréables moments.

- Oui, ça pourrait se faire, mais pas tout de suite, peut-être à Noël.

- Ca c'est une idée !

_Sarah avait quelque peu retrouvé son sourire, malgré tout, ses yeux restaient gonflés._

_Harm appréhendait un peu leur retour à Washington, seraient-ils autant en paix que là-haut ? Il ne voulait surtout pas revenir en arrière. Enfin ils avaient le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Lui ne reviendrait plus en arrière. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à ce bonheur possible avec Sarah, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Enfin il avait comprit la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle._

_Sarah était heureuse que tout se soit bien passé avec Harm. Elle était soulagée de lui avoir enfin dit ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait souvent voulu lui en parler, mais à chaque fois avait renoncé de peur de le perdre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il réagirait aussi bien. Décidément, Harmon Rabb Junior la surprendrait toujours._

_Ils arrivèrent dans la première vallée et Harm voulu faire un galop comme à l'aller. Ils dérivèrent donc légèrement de leur route et s'accordèrent ce moment de liberté. Elle avait réussi à l'emmener dans sa vie, à lui communiquer sa passion des chevaux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir aussi à l'aise dans un avion que Harm l'était sur un cheval. Ils ralentirent l'allure après avoir fait quelques tours de la clairière._

- Sarah, merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- De m'avoir fait découvrir le monde du cheval. J'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- En effet je vois ça ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques jours.

- Tu trouves ?!

- Harm, regarde-toi. Ce matin tu as su monter seul et là tu viens de galoper sans avoir besoin de me suivre. Et tu tiens beaucoup mieux en selle.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé.

- On continue ?!

- Ouais !

_Midi approchait et ils apercevaient au loin les rebords du lac. Ils pouvaient distinguer aussi une légère fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Harm s'arrêta à cette vue._

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a de la fumée, tu crois qu'un feu a pu se déclencher.

- Non, je pense que c'est Sally qui nous attend avec le déjeuner.

- Tu crois qu'elle a grimpé jusqu'ici ?!

- J'en suis persuadée.

- Dis Sarah, tu ne voulais pas lui jouer un tour ?!

- Si !

- J'ai une idée, on va marcher à une distance assez raisonnable l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle croit que nous sommes en froid.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à jouer la comédie très longtemps.

- Ça, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, on l'aura quand même fait marcher. En tout cas, je suis ravi d'avoir fait la rencontre de ta meilleure amie. En plus je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup.

- C'est vrai que Sally sait mettre les gens à l'aise, tout comme elle sait les mettre très mal à l'aise quand elle le désire. Mais c'est une amie sur qui on peut vraiment compter.

_Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords du lac et mirent leur plan à exécution. Sally les attendait avec un large sourire sur le visage. Sourire qui se dissipa peu à peu lorsqu'elle vit la distance entre les deux amis. Ainsi que leurs visages crispés. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé entre eux, et ils avaient l'air dépité. Sarah avait du pleurer, vu les yeux explosés qu'elle avait. Sally sentit la colère monter en elle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se dirigea vers Harm, bien décidée à lui dire ses quatre vérités._

* * *

><p>Voilà il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Eh oui petite surprise, je poste la fin de la fic maintenant

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Une fois de plus vous n'étiez pas prêt c'est ça ?! Ça vous amuse de faire du mal aux gens qui vous aime ?<p>

- Je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas, Sarah est ma meilleure amie et quand on lui fait du mal on se frotte à moi ! Alors veuillez descendre de ce cheval que je vous en colle une. Si vous aviez appliqué mes conseils ça ce serait bien passé.

- C'est curieux ça, car justement j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit.

- Quoi ?! Sarah tu vas m'expliquer nom d'un chien ! Si c'est de toi que vient le problème c'est à toi que j'en fous une, nom de dieu. Vous m'exaspérez tous les deux ! Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre et tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous faire du mal. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre un peu votre orgueil de coté !

_Sally gesticulait dans tous les sens et criait en faisant des allées et venues entre les deux amis. Quand ces derniers n'en pouvant plus éclatèrent de rire, Sally s'arrêta net et elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait berner. Sarah et Harm étaient descendus de cheval et s'embrassaient devant elle._

- Non mais ça ne va pas de me faire un truc pareil !

_Sally se mit à leur courir après pensant pouvoir les rattraper étant donné que ces derniers se dirigeaient vers le lac, mais à sa grande surprise ils ne s'arrêtent pas et plongèrent tout habillés. Alors ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans l'eau à rire et à s'éclabousser. Sally s'était calmée et ne leur en voulait pas de cette petite vengeance bien méritée. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras._

- Je suis contente pour vous deux, j'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne. En tout cas Harm, vous êtes prévenu, si ça se passe mal, je déboule.

- Pas de problème. J'aime Sarah et je ne veux que son bonheur.

_Harm laissa alors les deux filles et se dirigea vers la berge, puis vers son sac pour mettre des vêtements secs. Il retira d'abord son haut trempé._

- Eh ben dis-donc il est bien foutu en plus d'être aimable.

- Sally !

- Quoi, c'est vrai. Alors raconte, c'était comment ce week-end en amoureux ?

- C'était super !

- Mais encore ?!

- Sally c'est personnel.

- Non mais tu plaisantes, si tu ne me racontes pas tout ! Et au fait je ne me suis pas trompée, tu as pleuré.

- Oui !

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai parlé de Julia.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu l'aies fait, comment il a réagit ?

- Il n'a rien dit, il était là c'est tout, et lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin il était toujours là.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Il pense qu'elle pourrait être encore en vie.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, Chris était une ordure, et rien n'est impossible avec lui. Mais ne te fais quand même pas trop d'illusions.

- Eh les filles, vous êtes bien à barboter dans l'eau.

- On arrive.

_Elles sortirent enfin de l'eau et allèrent se changer. Sally n'ayant pas d'affaires de rechange, Sarah lui prêta une tenue. Une fois séchés et habillés, nos trois acolytes s'installrèent autour du feu pour apprécier un bon déjeuner bien mérité. Ce dernier se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sally posant des questions sur leur week-end. Ils lui racontèrent comment ils s'était mis ensemble tout en gardant les détails pour eux._

_Après ce moment de complicité, c'est à trois qu'ils reprirent la route en direction du ranch. Sally et Sarah se mettant à deux pour charrier Harm. Celui-ci les laissant s'amuser à ses dépends. Harm ne les écoutait même plus car il était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la première journée de ce merveilleux week-end. Cette première journée où il avait d'abord fait la connaissance de Sally, puis celle de Tempête, cette jument qui se moquait de lui. Cette même journée où il avait réussi à faire pleurer Sarah alors qu'il était venu pour lui faire oublier sa maladie et enfin ce tendre baiser échangé, qui lui avait valu la pire honte de sa vie. Mais ça en valait la peine car aujourd'hui, Sarah Mackenzie était sa compagne. Et plus jamais il ne la laisserait s'éloigner._

* * *

><p><em>Les filles le sortirent de ses pensées lorsque le ranch apparut au bout du chemin.<em>

_L'après midi était déjà bien avancé, ils devaient maintenant soigner les chevaux, et devraient ensuite reprendre la route pour Washington. Sarah alla vers la sellerie et laissa ses deux amis seuls._

- Alors Harm, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé ce week-end avec Sarah !

- Très surprenant en fait !

- Vous dites ça pour une raison précise ?

- Je crois que pendant ces quelques jours j'ai enfin découvert Sarah lorsque avant je ne voyais que Mac.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Sarah a su se construire une solide carapace avec le temps, avec moi elle n'est que rarement visible et je suis contente qu'elle se soit dévoilée à vous également. Sarah a beaucoup souffert, mais elle a un cœur gros comme ça et ne laisse jamais rien paraître.

- Et je m'en rends compte jour après jour. Je ne me doutais pas une seconde de ce qu'elle avait pu souffrir dans le passé. Je me suis fait une promesse, celle de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir car ces dernières années, j'ai joué avec ses sentiments sans le voir.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous avait raconté pour Julia, ça a vraiment été très dur pour elle. Il ne faut pas lui mettre de faux espoirs en tête.

- Mais si elle était encore en vie !

- C'est une possibilité en effet, mais ce n'est pas la seule.

- Oui c'est vrai et si Julia est quelque part, un jour elle voudra connaître sa mère, car je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans l'un de ses parents et on veut savoir.

- C'est bien possible ! Mais au moins Sarah vivra en paix sans se poser de questions à ce sujet, alors ne l'abordez plus.

- Ok pas de problème je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec vous à mes trousses.

_Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire._

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça tous les deux ?

- Sally me disait que j'avais intérêt a bien me comporter sinon il faudrait que je fasse attention à mes six heures.

- Qui sont très jolies entre parenthèse.

- Sally !

- Quoi je ne vois pas souvent de bel étalon par ici et les yeux sont fait pour ça !

- Bon on va rentrer nous, trois heures de route nous attendent.

- Hors de question, vous restez pour le dîner, Peter et les enfants vont te maudire s'ils ne te voient pas, ne serait-ce qu'une fois pendant ce week-end.

- Sally on a vraiment beaucoup de route à faire.

- Je mets la table à sept heures et pour neuf heures au plus tard vous serez partis, ce qui vous fait arriver à minuit à Washington.

- Moi j'avoue que je goûterais bien encore une fois à la cuisine de Sally. Allez Sarah !

- Ok vous avez gagné.

_L'après midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sarah observa Sally et Harm discuter et se chamailler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle était ravie que ses deux meilleurs amis s'entendent aussi bien. Enfin ils avaient franchi cette limite qu'ils s'étaient imposée pendant tant d'années. Elle se sentait légère et heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

_Ils dînèrent tous ensembles en racontant chacun leur tour des histoires et des anecdotes. Harm regarda tout ce tableau et il aimait ce qu'il voyait, il était dans la vie de Sarah Mackenzie, entouré de ses amis à elle et se sentait bien. Mais tout a une fin et l'heure des aux revoir était arrivé._

- Vous reviendrez nous voir, je compte sur vous.

- Je te le promets.

- En tout cas Harm, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Moi de même Sally. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occuperais bien d'elle.

- Ça je n'en doute pas.

_Et ils partirent en faisant des signes de la main. La route se passa sans embûches. Ils restèrent main dans la main durant le trajet, se remémorant ces quelques jours passés ensemble. Sarah arrêta la voiture devant l'immeuble de Harm._

- Voilà Pilote, tu es arrivé.

- Merci mon ange. J'ai passé le plus merveilleux week-end de toute ma vie.

- Merci, moi aussi, ça m'a fait un bien fou.

- Tu montes ?

- Non Harm, j'ai besoin de me retrouver chez moi et de réaliser ce que nous sommes maintenant l'un pour l'autre.

- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir sans toi !

- Il le faudra bien pourtant. En fait il faut que je me remette de mes émotions avant de reprendre le travail demain. Si je dors avec toi, je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller travailler.

_Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Sarah reprit la route, Harm la suivi du regard et su à cet instant que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux !_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà...<strong>

**La suite de leurs aventures prochainement dans une autre fic. "UNE NOUVELLE VIE"**


End file.
